


Disobedient Little Bird

by LadyLemonSeed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLemonSeed/pseuds/LadyLemonSeed
Summary: It’s your brother’s birthday and the whole family gather to celebrate. Your girlfriend decides to disobey orders and starts teasing you in front of your family. You take her aside to teach her how to behave in public.You are a little sadist Dom, but you are madly in love with your Sub , so you are very protective as well .
Kudos: 2





	Disobedient Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The voice actor is allowed and encouraged to make any changes to the script as they  
> so pleases, whether it suits their comfort level or to their personal taste. This is just for fantasy  
> purposes only.
> 
> English is not my first language. Be able to understand and forgive if you find grammar errors.
> 
> TAGS:[M4F] [Mdom] [fsub] [Body praise] [Bad behavior] [Light bondage] [Hanging] [Edging] [Breast play] [Nipple sucking] [Orgasm denial] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Begging] to fuck me [Count down] to cum [mutual orgasm]

Reference:  
(Emotions , moods)  
[SFx]  
{Voice effects}  
……… listener response  
(( Insights))

[ Sound of people, maybe some light music]

Hi Mom, you are looking great!  
………..  
The trip was pretty good, it got a bit long, but we took turns driving.  
……..  
Yes, she is an amazing driver.  
Where is Dad?  
…...  
(little annoyed) God! He is obsessed with that car! Did he find the missing part of the engine?  
……  
I thought so. It won’t be easy to find parts for the engine of a 1966 Mustang.  
…….  
Yes, I know. It was his first car; Grandpa gave it to him. I’m familiar with the story {chuckle}

Hey!! There`s the birthday boy!!  
Happy birthday baby brother!  
[hug and back pad]

Is there anything we can help with?  
…..  
Are you sure?  
…..  
Ok.

We will settle down at the table, but don’t hesitate to tell us if there’s anything we can help with.

(Very loving) Did I tell you I love this dress? You look absolutely stunning on it. It molds very well the shape of your perfect body, defining every curve.

It`s utterly captivating the contrast of your pale skin with the blue dress. { Snarl at her ear}.

You are so beautiful, so delicate. I love the way your hair falls over your shoulders forming little curls. And that scarf around your neck…. ahhhh  
……  
I'm serious, you are the best thing that ever happened to me Little Bird.  
…….  
I love you too Birdy

{Very slow voice} Oh fuck Uncle George is heading this way, prepare for a massive boredom.

((You engage in conversation during dinner, all goes well until you finish eating))

[sound of cutlery]

Yes, that car is my father`s pride and joy, he never let us drive that car…It was so out of limits. {laugh}

((you feel her hand climbing up your thigh , and you twitch))

{Whispering in her ear in a firm voice} What are you doing Little Bird? My tight is no place for your hand in public.

((She keeps going up))

{whispering} Mmmmmm Stop It Birdy. You are out of line.

((She keeps going up))

Ahhhhh fuck… {racing your voice, with firm tone} I said STOP.

Fuck…..ENOUGH!  
{ low deep voice , a little mad} Since it seems that you lost your manners in public, I have no choice but to give you a lesson, as you will remember how it is done.

Get up. Now!.

{Chair moving}

Excuse me, we’re going for a walk to the pond before we leave.

((From this point on, starts a D/s scene, so you get a dominant attitude))

{Door opens}

(Rough tone) Come here, get in there.

{Shut door}  
……  
What is it? The service room. Is where my mom keeps the brooms and cleaning stuff. Nobody is going to fins us here.

What do you think you are doing Little Bird?

What did I tell you about your public behavior?  
……..  
Exactly. You should be a good girl and behave.  
And what did you just do?  
……..

{Raising your voice} I can't hear you. speak louder!  
……..  
Yes, you disobey me. You behave like a fucking brat. And you know I don’t like brats  
………  
(condescending) Oh, you were bored? Oh Little Bird, now I´m going to provide you with some……. entertainment.

(Imperative) Give me your playful hand, the one you couldn't keep to yourself.  
Good.  
Can you feel my cock? Can you feel how hard it is? This is your fault. So you will fix it. 

No, no, no, no with your hands. It was your hands that got us into this situation.  
Let me borrow your beautiful scarf.  
Turn around. Hands on your back.  
Now!. Good.  
I´m going to tie your disobedient hands, so they will learn to behave.  
[Sound of silk wrapping]

Now, turn around. Good.  
Get on your knees.  
You are going to unzip my pants and take out my cock using your mouth. Come on, do it.  
…….  
I do not care how. Just do it.  
[sound of zipper coming down, and belt buckle unbuckling]

Good girl.  
You are so eager for this cock, that you figure it out , you are such a slut.

Now, take it out.  
Good girl  
I want you to put that little mouth of yours in this cock.  
This cock you´ve been craving all night.

I want to see how you play with it.  
Come on, Little Bird , don´t be shy, you weren’t shy at the table.  
[sucking noises]

(( you can improve all you want in this part))

Oh fuck Little Bird; your slutty mouth is so good!

{Moan} Oh take it all, come on, ooh suck it hard.  
Fuck, your mouth is so tight and warm.

Go deeper, oh Fuck, you are so good Little Bird  
{Moan} your mouth feels so good.

((you stop her before you cum))

Stop!. Stop I said!. I know how much of a cumslut you are, but you are not going to have it. You won't have my cum in your mouth, that's part of your disciplinary measures, you get the cock, but not the cum. 

(Condescending) Oh, don´t be so frustrated. You have a lesson to learn Little Bird. 

Now, turn around, let’s free these hands.  
[Sound of silks unwrapping]

…….  
{pinch of sadist} Oh no, birdy, I´m just starting with you.

{Whisper in her ear} I´m going to drive you crazy, until you beg me to fuck you, so you will learn to behave in public.

Now, present your wrists.  
[sound of silk wrapping]  
Good  
Do you know why I brought you here?  
…  
No?  
Look around, what you see on the walls?  
……..  
Exactly. Hooks (chuckles)  
Oh, there is one free. 

Raise your hands  
Good

[You hang her to one of the hooks through the scarf]

(Condescending) Oh, you are so tiny my Little Bird, that you can barely touch the ground.  
{Low voice} You look so beautiful, so flustered, so helpless……...so eager.

Your breasts look so good in that position, they take on a rounded shape, which I can walk around with my finger, just like this.

Oh baby, you just got goosebumps all over your body! Mmmm, you are so responding to my touch.

Let me get those beautiful boobs out of this dress. 

Oh , your nipples are so hard already ! They are so sensitive, I am sure you would not mind if I play with them a little bit.  
If I grab them and rub your nipples with my thumbs.  
If I put them on my mouth …

{sucking and licking sound}

Oh , those moans Birdy.

{Keep sucking}

Judging by your moans, I guess you’re enjoying this.  
Let´s suck harder, let´s see what happens.

{intensify the sucking and liking}  
(( she starts to moan really loud and move too much))

Oh Birdy, the sounds you make mmmm they are so hot.  
Stop squirming like that, you a …….oh, you are close to cum, aren't you?  
……….  
Perfect. Let's put those beautiful breasts of yours inside your dress.

Mmm you look a bit...frustrated.

Why don't we keep exploring …….a little south

What if I put my hand inside your dress ...like this...and move up...slowly.  
Oh goosebumps again…(chuckles)  
Let´s go a little further……. Your thighs are so soft  
Oh Fuck, your panties are soaking wet Birdy {growl}

A little further …..  
Fuck, your pussy is so wet that is dripping your thighs….  
Let's see a little ...deeper …. Oh fuck my fingers slipped so easy, you are so wet.  
Oh those sexy moans again….  
Do you like this? Do you like being fucked by my fingers Little Bird?

This is a mess, maybe I should clean it up, we don't want your dress to get stained. Do we?  
I’m going to get down right here.

Spread your legs and put your leg on my shoulder, yes, like that.  
Let's make this clean and tidy.

{Sucking and liking pussy like a champ sound  } ((you can improve all you want and make it as long as you like))

Fuck Birdy, you are so fucking wet, {keep licking}

{Keep sucking}  
Oh God, your squirming in my face…..  
You are trembling again…...are you close to cum my Little Bird?  
………  
Yes, Perfect  
[Getting up ]

No no no you are not going to cum yet.  
………..  
(paternalistic) oh don't whimper baby.  
You look so flustered and needy

We are not done yet Birdy.  
………

What did you just say?  
Please fuck me!?

I couldn’t hear you properly

Tell me how much you want this cock; this cock you couldn't wait to get home to have.  
Beg for it, beg me to fuck you like the little whore you are.  
……..  
I can't hear you, you have to talk louder  
……….  
Good girl

You are going to get what you been craving for  
Come here Birdy, let’s roll up your beautiful dress.  
[You lift here up]  
Put your legs around my hips  
I got you  
Good, now I can see your beautiful face, all flushed, those eager eyes, that soft mouth of yours.  
{Kissing} 

{almost whispering} Now, I will get inside you very slowly, yes, just like this.

Fuck, you are so wet for me….  
((you can improve here make it last all you want))

Those sounds you make  
You're so tight Birdy  
[wet sound] [thrusting sound]

Oh Fuck you are so good; you are so good to me

I can feel you are tightening around my cock, are close to cum?  
……….  
I´m going to count, and you are going to cum when I get to one, understood ?  
……..  
ok  
[thrust faster]  
5  
Fuck Birdy, I love all the sounds you make.  
4  
Oh fuck, I´m close to cum too.  
3  
2  
Yes, come on Little Bird, Cum for me,  
You been waiting for this  
1  
Cum, cum for me!! Yes, yes, cum.  
Keep coming for me.  
I´m coming too.  
((you both come very hard very loud))

((Now that the scene is over, you come came back to your more loving and caring side.))

Are you ok little bird?  
…….  
(In a very loving way) You are shaking … I’ve got you, let me get you down.

That's it, Put your arm around my neck.

shhhh shhhhh, I got you, you are not going to fall  
………..  
Shhh shhhh I know it was intense. I know, I felt it too. Just breathe.  
…….  
Yes, you were a very good girl.  
You did very well. I´m proud of you.  
Hold on, I am going to sit down, don´t let go of me ok Birdy?

There, let me see your face. Are you ok, are you sure?

You are so beautiful, so perfect, so good and obedient.

Just breathe, I´m here, I will not let you fall.

Shhhh let me untied your wrists.  
[sound of silk untied]  
I got you little bird  
{kissing}

[cell phone ringing]

Fuck!!  
((you recognize the caller and answer))  
Hi Mom  
…….  
No. we were just leaving  
…….  
((she (the listener) says something to you, so you cover the phone and talk to her))

What? It doesn't matter, my mom won’t get mad she…..  
……  
No Birdy, no need …. let’s go home.  
…..  
(Frustrated) Ohhh Ok.

((you return to your mother))

Yeah Mom, we are heading back to the house.  
((You hang out)) 

(Very sweet) Little Bird, there is no need to go back. I know you love my Mom, but she won’t be offended because once you don’t say goodbye to her.  
…..  
{Sigh} You are so good Birdy. You are so sweet; you’re always looking out for other people.

{kisses}  
Are you sure you are ok.?? Can you stand up? 

Ok. Let's do this very slowly. I´m going to stand up and you are going to put your feet on the ground, ok Birdy.

Very slow. Ok Here we go.

{you struggle to get up}

It's ok, it´s ok I´ve got you. 

{Kisses}

Let me help you with the dress.

You look perfect. 

{Whispering in her ear} I love you so much my Little Bird. You are my life.

When we get home I’ll prepare a bubble bath for you to relax, I’ll give you a massage and then, if you want; we can watch a movie. You can pick whatever you want to see Birdy.  
…….  
(Annoyed) Really?  
……..  
Yes, yes, I did say you can choose. Avengers endgame it is.

{whispering in her ear} Avengers! Assemble!!!


End file.
